Ronnie Timbly
: "Goodbye." "Goodbye, dad. Leave Petronas. And don't come back." "No, Dan. I promise you. I will come back." ''―Ronnie promising his son to return to the city '''Ronnie Timbly' was a Petronas City resident, an occasional drinker who allied himself with skinheads. Ronnie lived in a village for a long time with his family, including wife Lara and son Dan. He would frequently beat them up, while being everything but sober. Several months after they left him, he came to Petronas only to move into their house. He was soon, however, beaten up by gangsters Lucius Penelen and Lukas Retriver, both of whom worked for the Lorcione family. As he was leaving the city, he was approached by the skinheads' leader, Dužd, who offered him to join the clan. Ronnie stayed at Dunaf's place, and met Alan Five. To prove his loyalty to skinhedas, Ronnie had to search for Tyher's Diamond and investigate the mysterious sightings of Miro Skočimiš. With Alan Five, he attacked his son and his son's trainer Zorotos, only to lose to Dan. He was thus removed from the skinheads' clan, and subsequently tricked by Bovis Horvatinčić when he wanted to buy a sword. Desperate, he left Petronas promising to return. History Ronnie's early life is unknown. Before he arrived to Petronas City, he used to beat little Dan and his wife Lara. Dan and Lara moved to Petronas City in April 2011, and Ronnie moved to Petronas one year later. Petronas City True Trainer In True Trainer, Ronnie Timbly moved to Petronas City, and found his ex-wife Lara and son Dan. One day, he just moved in the house of his family, and during the evening, he beat up his wife. He then went outside, and decided to return to the house in the morning. In the morning, his son, Dan, was waiting for him in the house, and Ronnie asked him where his mother is. Dan said to him that he should just move out, or else. When Dan came back from school that day, he saw Ronnie talking to Dan's trainer, Zorotos. Ronnie told both of them to leave "his house", and Zorotos and Dan left. That day, Ronnie was visited by Lucius Penelen and Lukas Retriver, from Lorcione crime family, and they beat him up. They were called by Dan's trainer Zorotos. The next day, Ronnie was about to leave Petronas City, but was stopped by skinheads' leader Dužd, who offered him to join his clan. Legend of Tyher Since he joined skinheads, Ronnie became good friends with Dunaf, and even lived with him in his flat. One day, in June, he was ready to meet great leader Alan Five. He also learned about a legend about ancient dragon Tyher and skinheads' religion. Soon, Alan Five appeared and he and Ronnie met. Dunaf was then that day called by Alan Five and had to tell Ronnie that he should steal rare Tyher's diamond from Blue Cash Bank, only to show his loyalty for skinheads. Ronnie accepted the challenge, and broke into the bank with Alan Five the next day. The next day, Ronnie had to visit Mile Transilvanijo to ask him about the diamond, which he did, and now he knew diamond was sold to Mel Epsilon from Ronger. That night, Alan Five told Ronnie to talk to Mel at night, masked, and Ronnie did so. After his conversation with Mel, he learned that the diamond is at Karolina Milka's house. He then had to visit Karolina Milka, and after talking to her, he knew that the diamond was stolen from the politician. Spirit of Rentos In Spirit of Rentos, Ronnie Timbly was with Dunaf one night, right nex to Main Tower, where skinheads usually gather, and insulted Vlado Krklec who was going to The Haunted House, and then beat him up with Dunaf. Skinhead for Life In Skinhead for Life, Alan Five visited Dunaf and Ronnie and told them to investigate "strange man on St. Jantol's Island". Ronnie also asked Alan Five if he and skinheads could attack Dan Timbly and his mother Lara Timbly, to kill them, so that Ronnie could move into their house. That night, Ronnie and Dunaf visited St. Jantol's Island, broke into Wololo's house, and they split up. Ronnie was checking some chests on the left side of the house, and heard Dunaf's scream. He then saw Dunaf, who fell in the secret tunnel after he saw Miro Skočimiš. Ronnie then visited Miro's basement, and met Miro himself, who told him to leave at once. Ronnie, scared, left. The next day, Dunaf and Ronnie were visited by Alan Five, who was disappointed, and Ronnie asked him about the attack on his son and ex-wife once again. A New Era Ronnie Timbly visited Alan Five and asked him to attack his son Dan and his ex-wife Lara, before new Element Duel World Tournament, so that Dan doesn't become famous. Alan decided to attack Dan and Lara, but told Ronnie not to tell Dužd, and also told him that if Ronnie loses against Dan, he'll have problems with skinheads. Ronnie was scared, but also very happy. Soon after, Ronnie once again visited Alan, and Alan told him that only he and Ronnie will attack. Ronnie was a bit disappointed. That night, Alan Five and Ronnie Timbly visited Timbly family house, and Ronnie called Lara and Dan. However, Lara Timbly wasn't at home, and Zorotos, Dan's trainer, was with Dan. Dan and Zorotos came out of the house, and Zorotos told Dan to run. Alan Five told Ronnie to get little Dan, and Ronnie was running after Dan. Insted of running, Dan decided to stand up to Ronnie, and fight him. Ronnie insulted his ex-wife, and fought against Dan. He lost. World of Peace Shortly after the Element Duel World Tournament, Ronnie was beaten by skinheads. He also couldn't live at Dunaf's place anymore, and soon decided to follow Dan Timbly and kill him. One day, he went to Bovis Horvatinčić and wanted to buy a sword, but Bovis tricked him and Ronnie rather bought a fishing rod, without noticing. The night when his son Dan was at the school party, Ronnie went to that school, and interrupted Dan who was about to help his headmaster Zuro Karleuša. There, Ronnie shortly explained what his plan was, and, after Dan told him that he has a fishing rod in his hands, Ronnie left. On his way out, he said he'll leave the city, but promised to return in the future. Appearances *''True Trainer'' *''Legend of Tyher'' *''Spirit of Rentos'' *''Skinhead for Life'' *''A New Era'' *''World of Peace'' Gallery 2012-06-14 17.46.58.png|Ronnie talking to Alan Five. Ronnie.png|Ronnie Timbly. 2012-10-08_17.39.34.png|Ronnie ready to "kill" his son. 2012-09-25_20.19.03.png|Ronnie about to fight his son. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Skinheads Category:Timbly family Category:Villains Category:Protagonists